world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021514TlalocSeriad
05:55 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 17:55 -- 05:55 GT: Yo 05:56 CA: Hi, Tlaloc. 05:57 GT: I'm booooored xend me picx of your butt 05:59 CA: Uh, yeah. Uh, Weeeeel.... I, persoonally think, we... Shoould see, uh how do I put this. Other peoople. He's just a much better kisser than yoou. And his blood actually taste's nice... 06:00 GT: Xeriad, are you back on Kikate'x planet? Becauxe you're very obviouxly drunk 06:01 CA: Uh, uh, noo. We're oon Ryspoors planet now. Goot turned intoo fish. Well, not FISH FISH, we goot turned intoo mer-troolls... 06:02 GT: Xo you drank too much xeawater and now you're loopy 06:02 CA: Uh, sure. Whatever flooats yoour boat. 06:03 GT: Xeriad I'm going to break your neck 06:03 GT: Firxt of all, you have a blood drinking fetixh or xomething, which let me juxt xay 06:03 GT: WHAT THE FUCK 06:04 GT: Alxo, you're cheating on me, and you FUCKING XAY XO?! Are you xtupid or xomething? 06:04 GT: Oh wait, yex you are 06:04 CA: Oh, no, no, no. You have it all wrong babe, He threw his corpse jelly at me. And, I... tasted some... 06:05 GT: Wh- 06:05 GT: Where to xtart 06:06 CA: You honestly aren't too smart yourself. 06:07 CA: And as I've toooooooooooold ALMOST EVERYONE already, that was a oone time thing! 06:08 GT: WHO THE HELL IX IT XERIAD, XO I CAN THROTTLE YOU BOTH 06:08 CA: The oone yoou said yoou woould be with when yoou brooke up with me. 06:09 GT: ? 06:11 CA: Ryspoor yoou fucking twit. See, what did I say. NOT THE BRIGHTEST 06:14 GT: No, I juxt never conxidered that even you would dig to the bottom of the xhitpile to find a xtupid little bitch to cheat with 06:14 GT: RYXPOR? 06:15 GT: He'x like, incapable of not being a xpakly, effeminate prancing idiot 06:15 GT: And you xay he'x black for yoy 06:15 GT: you* 06:16 CA: Heeeey noow, doon't get soo grump! Aj, soort oof... It was A ONE TIME THIIIIIING. and I believe it's oonly right that we breakup. 06:16 CA: *Ah, excuse me 18:52 CA: Soo soorry, my husktoop crashed. What was the last thing yoou said? 18:52 GT: ...Pleaxe don't leave me Xeriad 18:53 GT: You're xuch a bitch, you don't even know what'x going on with me! 18:53 CA: What's this? Yoou really need me? 18:53 GT: Beau left me, Joxxik left me, don't you leave me! 18:54 CA: Tlalooc... I, pity yoou... Really... 18:56 GT: Don't pity me... ugh... never mind, do pity me 18:56 GT: 8:( 18:56 GT: I don't wanna be pitied 18:57 CA: Maybe we... Ugh, I hate too say this... Maybe we, coould... Make it woork... Soomehoow... 18:59 GT: Make it work? 18:59 CA: Yes, as In I woon't dump yoour soorry ass. 19:00 GT: Xeraid, if you wanna make out with fixhprick, be my guext. Juxt... juxt don't dump me ok 19:00 CA: I woon't, it's alright... 19:00 CA: That's soo very un kismesis like... 19:01 CA: But, whatever 19:03 GT: FINE, THEN KICK HIM IN THE MOUTH FOR ME 19:04 GT: That xhould get the black out of your xyxtem, and I juxt really want xomeone to kick him in the mouth 19:04 CA: That's better, >=;oo the disgusting, soomewhat sexy Kismesis I knoow... 19:06 GT: Damn xtraight 19:06 GT: 19:07 CA: 19:08 GT: Xend me a pic of your mermaid butt 19:08 GT: That'x actually kinda hot 19:08 CA: Oh... Uh, alright then... 19:09 -- carewornAstrologist >CA sends some booty pics -- 19:11 CA: Hoow coome yoou never send anything in return. That's noot fair. >=>:c 19:12 GT: You never axk 19:13 CA: Well, I'm asking noow. Doo soomething. 19:14 -- greatTenochtitlan >GT sends the douchiest selfie of all time.jpg -- 19:14 CA: Really. That's it. 19:15 CA: What am I suppoosed too doo with this? Laugh at what a fucking tooool yoou are? 19:16 GT: My face ix totally xexy enough 19:20 GT: Hehehe 19:20 GT: Bye biiiitch 19:20 GT: (( you postttt)) -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 19:20 -- 19:20 CA: Fuck yoou!